Jealousy, Concern and Love
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: The night of the Yule Ball brings new feelings for best friends Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan. Watching each other with other dates, does no good for the two boys.


_**-Jealousy, Concern And Love-**_

"You look strapping, Forge!"

"You look fetching, Gred!"

The twins adjusted their dress robes as they grinned at each other through the mirror. They had both been excited for the Yule Ball for weeks now. Not because they were going with girls which were considered beautiful, but because they had overheard a conversation between Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick about how the Weird Sisters were booked to play.

Lee Jordan wobbled out of the bathroom, feeling awkward in his dress robes. He smiled as he saw his two room mates and friends teasing each other as well as joking.

Fred abruptly turned around, noticing the smaller boy, a grin appearing on his face. Lee blushed under the older twin's gaze.

Lee wasn't sure when he fell in love with Fred Weasley or how, he just knew he was completely infatuated with the boy and probably would be for a long time to come.

Lee was one of the few people who could tell Fred and George apart with no problem. First of all, Fred was slightly shorter than George. Their eyes were brown, but Fred had a slight green tint to his if you looked closer enough. Lee also thought Fred's features were slightly more girly, but that was just his opinion.

He knew all the differences in their personalities too. He had hung around them long enough. When playing pranks, Fred was the one who came up with the wicked ideas, George was the one who would see them through. With their inventions, most of the time they were Fred's ideas but George was always the one who would make them. Fred was the more mischievous one whereas George was more clever. However, George was also more confident than Fred, with new people anyway. George would approach a person first, Fred closely following. But then again, when Fred gets to know a person, he's probably the louder of the two.

The biggest difference between the two was the way they saw other people. George was not as innocent as Fred, probably because he's more clever. Fred always put all his trust in a person quite quickly, once he warmed to them. George acted welcoming and confident, but he was almost more hesitant about placing his trust in them. Fred just jumped in straight away and looked for the good in a person, whereas George would look at the bad first.

Those were just some of the differences which others didn't see, but Lee had noticed years ago. They were also just some of the reasons Lee had fallen for Fred.

Not that anyone knew about his admiration. Fred and George were his closest friends and he obviously couldn't tell them. If he told George then he would surely tell his brother. They never kept anything from each other. And he was worried other people would be… disgusted by him. He was attracted to another guy… it wasn't easy to tell someone.

In fact, he was thinking about admitting his feelings before the ball. He thought that maybe… there was a chance Fred might return his feelings and then they could go to the ball together. However… Fred asked Angelina Johnson to the ball. And Lee felt absolutely awful after. He knew it would feel even worse seeing Fred with Angelina. But he would just have to bear it.

So Lee asked Hannah Abbott to the ball. She was a nice enough girl, pretty and kind, but he didn't have any feelings for her. She had been batting her eyelashes at him for a couple of months now so he saw no harm in going with her. Maybe he would even put her off a bit.

"Aw, Lee. Don't you look incredibly handsome." Fred smirked, winking at his smaller friend.

Lee blushed, lowering his head, "Thanks. So do you. As always."

"Oh, aren't you sweet. I always was the more handsome twin." Fred grinned back at his brother.

"That's what you think." George said, sticking his tongue out at Fred.

~X~

Lee watched Fred from the opposite side of the room as the red head slowly danced with Angelina, their bodies pressed closely together. Lee swayed while holding his own date, Hannah, who was resting her cheek on Lee's shoulder.

He hadn't had a horrible night. The Weird Sisters were amazing. He enjoyed listening to them. He hadn't really had to dance with _just _Hannah. In fact, he had danced near Fred some of the night which had been the best part for him.

George had already gone upstairs with his date. He had managed to snag a girl from Beauxbatons and was probably getting laid around about now so Lee knew he was having a very good night.

But Lee was just waiting for Angelina to drag Fred upstairs. She was already giving him signals; her breasts pressed up against Fred's chest and her hand circling his lower back. She wanted to sleep with him and Fred didn't look like he was hating the idea. But God, did Lee.

Lee brought his attention back to the younger girl he was dancing with. She smiled softly at him and he returned an uneasy smile back. He knew what the twins would be saying tomorrow_: why didn't you sleep with Hannah? _He knew his reply would be _first of all, she's fifteen years old and secondly, I didn't even like her that much. _But he would be thinking _I'm gay and in love with you, Fred._

He sighed rather loudly and Hannah noticed.

"Is everything alright?" She questioned, concern ridden in her voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine." He said with an uneasy smile.

Before anyone could say another word, Hannah had rolled onto the balls of her toes, pressing their lips together. Lee gasped but pulled away releasing the girl from his arms. Hannah's eyes widened as she stood their helplessly.

"I-I'm sorry." Lee muttered quickly.

He hardly took a glance at Hannah, nor Fred before rushing out of the almost empty ballroom. Lee slapped a hand over his forehead, heading towards the Gryffindor dorms. He past many kissing couples, as well as crying girls and boys telling each other about where they managed to touch a girl when dancing.

Lee reached the dormitory as he stormed up to his room. Luckily for him, no one was back so he was left alone. He groaned in frustration as he tugged on his bowtie, desperately trying to rip it off. He started on the buttons on his shirt, getting annoyed as his fingers scrambled in irritation.

He just didn't understand why everything had to be so complicated. Why couldn't he have just fallen for a young lovely girl, maybe someone like Hannah, so they could get married and have children when they're older. But no, he had to fall for his best friend, his _male _best friend, despite him knowing Fred could never return his feelings.

"Lee?"

Lee threw his head around, only to see Fred standing there, his face painted with concern. Lee blinked at the twin in surprise; he expected him to be with Angelina.

Fred stepped towards his friend, furrowing his eyebrows, "What's the matter?"

Lee shook his head, turning back around, "Nothing."

"Nothing my arse," Fred spat, crossing his arms, "Why did you run away from Hannah? I know she's younger than you, but you could at least have got a nice snog from her."

"No… I-I didn't want to…" Lee said, not thinking of an excuse.

"Why not? She's pretty… nice body. Why not?"

"I just- I… I just don't like her that way."

Fred sighed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Do… you like someone else?"

Lee clasped his eyes shut, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. He felt Fred's hand slip down his arm, until Fred gently held his fist.

"Lee, look at me," Lee opened his eyes and slowly turned around to face Fred, who was smiling slightly, "Who do you like?"

Lee lowered his head, worrying his lower lip between his teeth, "I can't tell you."

"I think I know." Fred grinned, widely, resting his forehead on the other teen's.

"You do?"

Fred nodded, gazing into Lee's brown eyes. He raised his hand to cup Lee's face and the smaller boy's eyes widened.

"I hope I know, at least." Fred whispered, threading his fingers with Lee's, forcing them out of the tight balls they had been curled up in.

Lee stared into Fred's eyes, understanding what he was insinuating. Lee gave a small nod, which was enough encouragement for the taller boy to bend his neck down and press his lips against Lee's. Lee felt a wave of happiness run through his body as well as a rush of hot desire burn through his skin.

Their lips moved softly and slowly as Lee's arms took their place around Fred's neck. Lee rolled onto the balls of his feet to creep closer to the redhead. Fred held Lee's waist, smiling slightly as he kissed the other boy.

They pulled apart when they were both out of breath, pressing their forehead's together as they panted lightly. Both beamed at the other, chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, you were right." Lee giggled, playing with the ends of Fred's red hair.

"I'm always right," Fred sighed, when he pulled Lee into a tight hug, "I was really jealous tonight. Seeing you with her."

"How do you think I felt when you asked out Angelina?" Lee shrugged, his eye line dropping to the floor.

"I'm sorry… I just… I was confused. I didn't know what I was feeling and… didn't know what to do when I realised I might have feelings for a boy and my best friend as well. I considered just asking you to the ball… but then I was scared of what other people may think. So I asked Angelina… but seeing you tonight with Hannah… I just knew that I really did… love you," Lee smiled, his eyes sparkling as Fred's face inched closer again, "I love you, Lee."

"I love you too, Fred."

Their lips joined again when Fred lifted Lee off the ground, spinning him around in the air as they both giggled childishly. Lee wrapped his legs around Fred's waist when Fred pried his lips open with his tongue. Fred's tongue slipped into his mouth and he gasped for a moment but joined Fred's tongue for a passionate dance.

Fred eventually led the coffee skinned boy towards the bed, his fingers entwined between Lee's dreadlocks. This is the closest Fred had ever felt to someone, other than George. And this was a completely different connection. With Fred they were closer than any brothers could get. They knew each other better than anyone and were so similar in personality. They always confined in each other and had been practically joint at the hip since birth.

But this with Lee… it was so different but just as special. He felt like he wanted to watch Lee forever. Jealously and concern was a feeling which followed him when Lee was around. But his heart always fluttered a lot and now Fred could, he wanted to kiss Lee as much as he could. Lee was the second person in Fred's life who Fred would do anything for.

They fell back onto the bed, Fred hovering over Lee as he continued to devour the smaller boy's lips. Moans were escaping their lips when suddenly, the door flung open.

"Well, well, well."

The couple's heads shot up, scrambling to their feet as the other twin stood in the doorway, his bowtie hanging loosely around his neck and a wicked grin painting his face.

"It's about time you two," George said with a roll of the eyes, "I thought you would never admit your feelings for each other."

"You knew?" Fred questioned with raised eyebrows as he laced his fingers together with Lee's.

"It was so obvious you were infatuated with each other. I'm your _twin _Freddie. You don't think I can tell when you're in love?" George snorted his shoulders shaking slightly, "And Lee, you're my best friend. I know you too. And you weren't very discreet when staring at my brother's arse."

Lee blushed wildly as both the twins broke into laughter, "Shut up!"

"I approve. As long as you're careful when you're shagging 'cause I don't want to see or hear that." George said with a grimace.

-X-

_**A/N: I just finished this story today so decided I should post before I go on holiday in a couple of days. That's two new stories from me today! **_

_**So, I'm planning to write another story about George after Fred's death, but not a romance. Actually, I even have a George x Draco one which I'm thinking of doing... I've got loads which I'm thinking about doing!**_

_**But anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does, and I hope you enjoyed this story! Please review on your way out!**_


End file.
